Mythril pebble of Lucifer
by skolb719
Summary: This is the full, grammer fixed, spell checked, GRAMMER NAZI'ED UP, story from SAO abridged.


Long ago, there was a pebble that was forged in the fiery pits of Tartarus, by the grand blacksmith of Lucifer himself, in a time before the world began. It was specially crafted to be unbreakable, and forever used with Lucifer's best weapon, a slingshot, but he had lost it. Lucifer was known as the grand master to the races under him. the one who protected other and asked for nothing in return. After all it was for the greater good, for all of humanity, as they were on there darkest hour, fighting a endless enemy, an enemy with no end, as this Terrible plight known as war went on. this war the terrible war, the one to end all wars it was WHO WILL WIN THE PRESIDENTIAL ELECTION OF 2017! Now humanity was on the beating end of the sharp pointy stick, call idiosity, as entire villages have go to waist over night, only leaving the remains of the dead. BUT IT GETS WORSE, THE ONLY THING LEFT BEHIND IN THE RUBBLE WAS THE SMALL OF BURNT DEAD DESECRATED BODIES, OF CHILDREN, HUNG BY THERE ENTRAILS, WOMEN RAPED TO DEATH, MEN, SCRAPING OVER THE LAST SPECT OF FOOD PARTICLES, ONLY TO HAVE A RAT TAKE IT OUT FROM UNDER THE VICTOR. IT WAS THOSE IDOTS THAT GOT THEM INTO THAT MESS, I MEAN ((REALLY WHAT DID YOU EXPECT WHEN YOU TRIED TO VOTE IN A INSANE, BUSINESS MAN LIKE TRUMP WITH THE WORLDS STRONGEST ARMY. REALLY IVE THE REBELLION HADENT KILLED TRUMP AND MADE THE VICE ACTUALLY IN CHARGE, I DON'T THINK WE WOULD BE TALKING. Lucifer chose to aid the rebellion, as he wasn't a complete moron, he wasn't the best, but he was no where near the worst. so there was Lucifer pounding away trying to form the perfect weapon, he tried everything, axes, swords, daggers, guns. Bows, nothing worked. "DAMN IT!" Lucifer screamed as he smashed his hand across the table he smacked his head in his desk and he looked up to see a poster,"We may be fight with bombs and powerful weapons but world war three will be fought with sticks and stones!" "THATS IT! STONES, THE WEAPON IS SO SIMPLE NOT EVEN TECHNOLOGY CAN FIND IT!" Lucifer cried as he started working on his new weapon. After the pebble was crafted it was so powerful it is said that it was the reason the sun started. Unfortunately Lucifer was unable to. Use the weapon to fulfill it's purpose, as the man it was sent to end sent a nuke right on the Whitehouse by accident, so instead Lucifer gave the mighty pebble a new goal, keep life as we see it safe, in this very the world, where the people are so stupid a weapon to protect there great people from on coming danger, as Lucifer hid the stone so no one could handle this power wrong. And thus a party of four grew together o hunt for this mysterious pebble for there homes and family rested on the that very pebble. Their names, albeit useless to this story, were Methuselah Hunniesuckle, Antonio Failsworth, graxon Kilu, and steve. Meanwhile Lucifer decided to go out to find a man to help protect a pebble, going from village to village to find the mighty protector. Along the road, Lucifer met some strangers cooking over a fire and asked a quistion, the group of four was in front of a fire when a old hag walked by "Excuse me sirs can you give me some water?" he asked "Sorry we don't have any." one of the four said "Ok then." And he walked away. and on they continued there quest to look for the pebble but after 10 months all but one was left his name was graxon. He went to the nearest town to rest up and think about his life. meanwhile Lucifer had found ten people and formed a guild called The Pebbles Guard with Lucifer, the leader, a man called mortomor ,as vice commander, anfldex, fongath, and fondor, vangathe, raienfut, mardosa, cangal, and him who just joined a few years later fongath and fondor had enough and tried to strike the first and second down and take a more active role to banish evil form this world. they were beating back and were punished hoping to end this rebellion but it only made it grow. and an all out war happened with fongath and fondor leading them with anfldex raineful cangal and vangath battle after battle happened and more of the ten died finally leaving mardosa left. Acting quickly to save the peace they had left when Lucifer and mortomor were fighting fargath and fondor he grabbed the pebble and ran form his friends to save the peace. years passed as mardosa came across a village to shelter him they made a temple and he got the nickname the stoned monk. the guardian of the pebble. as peace rained people form the past came to take the pebble form him but they were all defeated until one man challenged him. form the old guild the remaining fondor weak and battered. the two fought to a stalemate knowing he was about to die mardosa casted a spell on the pebble locking it until the one worthy would come along and clam it for his own. and thus mardosa fell to his knees and perished form this world leaving behind the mighty pebble knowing that one day its power would be required once more.


End file.
